Minhyun Hyung, Don't Cry!
by hwanggubaekgu
Summary: Minhyun yang menangis saat final PRODUCE 101 season 2 karena teman-temannya Nu'est dan Yoo Seonho tidak berhasil masuk dalam line up trainee yang akan debut dan Yoo Seonho yang berjanji untuk menjadi sukses setelah hari itu / "Hyung, uljimaaa" - Yoo Seonho / WannaOne's Minhyun & Cube's Yoo Seonho on point! - ONE SHOT with Brothership contents


**WANNAONE's Minhyun & CUBE's Seonho on point!**

 **Brothership/Friendship**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk ketika seorang pria jangkung berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Pemuda tersebut tampak membawa bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam dan langsung duduk di sebelah Minhyun. Oke, Minhyun tidak paham darimana pemuda belia itu tahu tentang keberadaannya. Pasalnya tadi pagi Minhyun pergi ke ruang dance tanpa memberitahu siapapun, termasuk pemuda satu ini.

"Hyung!"

Pemuda tersebut – panggil saja Seonho. Iya itu Yoo Seonho, si anak ayam yang sekarang sedang mencebikkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Kau tahu darimana hyung ada disini?"

"Ya! Hyung sengaja ya tidak memberitahuku? Aku mencari hyung kemana – mana tau!"

Minhyun terkekeh melihat anak ayam di depannya mulai merajuk.

"Kau pergi sejak pagi kan? Bagaimana hyung mau memberitahumu?"

"ish memang hyung hidup jaman apa sih? Kan ada aplikasi chat. Hyung bisa mengirimiku chat kan?"

"Iya Iya. Maafkan hyung. Besok – besok tidak akan hyung ulangi lagi" Minhyun lalu mengusap pucuk kepala seonho.

.

.

.

.

.

Seonho memang selalu seperti itu pada Minhyun. Merajuk, mencebik, pergi menempeli Minhyun kemanapun pemuda tampan itu pergi. Tapi Minhyun tidak pernah risih, karena Seonho sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Minhyun melirik bungkus plastik yang seonho bawa di tangannya. "Kau bawa apa?"

"Ini?" Seonho mengangkat bungkusan tersebut bermaksud memastikan pertanyaan Minhyun. "Chicken hehehe aku belum makan tau hyung"

"Bukan untukku?" Seonho tersenyum lucu dan menggeleng.

"Bukan lah. Memang aku punya uang untuk mentraktir hyung?"

Minhyun mendengus. Ia lupa yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang ini Seonho. Mana mungkin anak bongsor itu mau berbagi makanan dengan Minhyun? Ia saja makan 5 kali sehari. Minhyun melirik Seonho sekali lagi dan anak itu sudah mulai tenggelam dengan bungkus-bungkus chicken yang ia bawa tadi. Astaga, Minhyun sebenarnya heran. Kemana perginya makanan yang dimakan seonho? Berat badan anak itu tidak pernah bertambah. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah sebesar galon air. Minhyun terkekeh sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak latihan?" Seonho menggeleng

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah latihan kemarin. Aku juga sudah hafal koreonya. Hyung tenang saja! Kita akan debut bersama hehehe" Minhyun mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya.

"tentu. Kau harus debut Seonho-ya! Hyung akan senang jika kita bisa debut bersama"

Seonho mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sungguh lucu. Minhyun merasa seperti sedang menasihati anaknya sendiri.

"Hyung…."

"Hm?" Minhyun menoleh ke arah seonho.

"Kalau misalnya aku tidak debut, hyung akan marah padaku?"

Seonho meringis saat pipinya dicubit Minhyun "Kau akan debut. Percayalah pada hyung"

Dan detik berikutnya, Seonho sudah tersenyum mendengar ucapan si hyung.

Seonho pikir bukan masalah besar jika seandainya ia tidak debut nanti. Dia sudah merasa bahagia bisa bergabung di acara survival ini. Ia punya banyak hyung yang menyayanginya. Ia bisa bergelayut sana sini tanpa ada yang menegurnya dan yang terpenting ia bisa bertemu Minhyun hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Hanya saja disini Seonho tidak bisa makan sebanyak di rumah. Hanya itu masalahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka berkumpul di dorm. Ya, sudah 3 bulan ternyata dan mereka sudah sangat bekerja keras selama ini. Berlatih dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, tidur secukupnya dan tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga. Terdengar susah memang, tapi itu untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka sendiri. Mulai dari 101 orang hingga kini hanya tersisa 20 orang, dan Seonho adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ia sangat bersyukur sebenarnya. Dari 101 orang peserta, ia bisa masuk ke babak final. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Ya! Yoo Seonho! Kau tidak mengemasi barang-barangmu?"

Seonho menengok ke bawah – karena ia sedang tidur di kasur paling atas – dan menemukan Daehwi sedang duduk dibawah sana sambil melipat bajunya.

"Daehwi hyung, apa kita akan debut?"

Daehwi mendengus "Kau sudah menanyakan itu sepuluh kali sejak satu jam yang lalu"

"Aku yakin Daehwi hyung akan debut. Guanlin hyung dan Samuel juga"

Guanlin dan Samuel yang sedang berbagi snack di sebelah daehwi hanya memutar bola mata malas. Karena Seonho juga sudah membicarakan itu sejak tadi. Anak itu memang polos tapi terkadang menjadi terlewat polosnya disaat seperti ini.

"YA!" Daehwi tiba-tiba bangun membuat snack di tangan Samuel jatuh karena terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak penting kau bisa debut atau tidak. Yang terpenting kau sudah berusaha keras hingga sejauh ini, Seonho-ya. Kau masih muda, ingat? Kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Keluar dari sini, kau akan jadi seseorang yang keren"

Guanlin mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Daehwi yang sedang menceramahi Seonho.

"Kau juga Muel!"

Samuel yang sejak tadi diam langsung terkejut saat ditunjuk Daehwi. Apa-apaan sih Daehwi itu sukanya bikin jantungan aja. Samuel kan kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar lain, tepatnya kamar Hwang Minhyun terjadi hal serupa tapi tak sama. Minhyun sedang bergelung dengan selimut putihnya, sedangkan roommates nya sedang bercanda di bawah sana. Astagaaa, entah apa dosa Minhyun bisa sekamar dengan makhluk ribut bernama Ong Niel Hwan. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin berteriak saja mendengar cekikikan Ongniel yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu dan ditambah lagi suara tawa aneh milik Kim Jaehwan. Minhyun itu hanya ingin istirahat sebentar setelah latihan berjam-jam sejak pagi.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Minhyun berteriak kearah tiga kurcaci di bawah sana.

"Ya! Minhyun-ah! Kau tidak asik sekali. Ayo sini bergabung bersama kita"

Bukannya takut, pemuda Ong itu malah menunjukan cengiran menyebalkannya sambil melambaikan bungkusan snack yang sejak tadi mereka bagi bersama.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur Ong"

"Yah! Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini hyung? Bisa saja nanti aku tidak debut bersama kalian kan?"

Minhyun mendengus. Yang tadi berucap itu seorang Kang Daniel. Yang benar saja. Kang Daniel tidak jadi debut? Minhyun bahkan yakin pria tinggi yang kewarasannya terkadang diragukan itu akan debut sebagai center group nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak bisakah kita debut berdua puluh saja?"

itu celetukan dari Kim Jaehwan yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Minhyun mendengus sekali lagi. Benar, kalau yang satu ini ia jelas setuju. Tidak bisakah mereka debut bersama dengan 20 member?

"Aku akan bahagia jika aku akhirnya bisa debut. Tapi akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kita semua bisa debut" Jaehwan dengan golden words nya. Ongniel hanya mengangguk, entah paham atau tidak.

"Ya! Kita pasti akan debut. Kalian jangan khawatir"

Minhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dongho-ya. Apa rambutku sudah rapi?" – Kim Jonghyun

"Jinyoung hyung. Make up ku berantakan tidak?" – Lee Daehwi

"Aku tampan kan yeorobun?" – Ong Seongwoo

.

.

.

Oke abaikan pertanyaan terakhir. Itu hanya pertanyaan tidak penting dari Ong Seongwoo yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala dari 19 orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap sebelum acara final survival Produce 101 yang sudah mereka ikuti sejak beberapa bulan lalu dimulai. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk membenarkan rambut mereka, pakaian atau bahkan make-up. Sedangkan Yoo Seonho, si anak ayam sedang duduk di pojokan sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Seonho-ya. Kenapa makananmu tidak habis juga sejak tadi?"

Guanlin duduk di sebelah Seonho yang tengah asik mencomot ayam gorengnya.

"Sudah kok hyung?"

"Ha?" Guanlin heran. Lalu melirik kotak nasi milik Seonho. Sudah apanya? Itu kotaknya masih penuh begitu.

"Sudah habis tadi 2 kotak, terus Seonho minta yang baru lagi. Ini kotak ketiga hyung hehehe"

Guanlin menggeleng heran. Pantas saja trainer noona di cube sering protes tentang nafsu makan Seonho. Ternyata nafsu makannya memang luar biasa mengerikan. Minhyun yang saat itu duduk di seberang mereka bersama Minki, hanya tertawa saja melihat interaksi dua anak ayam di depannya. Guanlin dan Seonho memang yang paling polos diantara mereka. Seonho polos karena itu memang sifat aslinya, sedangkan Guanlin polos karena ia masih belum lancar berbahasa korea. Maklum karena ia berasal dari Taiwan.

"Ya! Minhyun hyung mau kemanaaa?"

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar rengekan Seonho lalu menunjuk kearah luar – tepatnya kearah backstage dekat panggung.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu. Nanti kau bisa menyusul hyung. Hyung mau kesana sebentar"

Minhyun berjalan pergi setelah Seonho mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun-ssi"

Minhyun tersenyum saat seorang cameraman menghampirinya. Ia hanya mengangguk saja saat si cameraman mengisyaratkan jika mereka akan melakukan sesi wawancara ringan. Sesaat sebelum wawancara dimulai, seonho sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Minhyun-ssi, kau terlihat tetap tampan meski tanpa make up"

Minhyun tertawa lalu menutupi wajah pucatnya. Memang yang lain sudah selesai dengan make up mereka, sedangkan Minhyun masih menunggu gilirannya sejak tadi.

"ah tidak tidak. Aku tau aku terlihat aneh tanpa make up hahaha"

Seonho yang duduk di sebelah Minhyun, hanya bergelayut manja di lengan hyungnya.

"Seonho-ya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum final nanti malam. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seonho merengut. "Aku sedih karena harus berpisah dengan hyung"

Minhyun tertawa sekali lagi, lalu merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu daging setelah acara selesai"

"Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengan hyung setelah ini?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mentraktirmu daging kapanpun kau mau"

Dan Seonho langsung tersenyum sambil memeluk hyung kesayangannya. Sang cameraman yang menyaksikan kedekatan mereka hanya tersenyum saja sebelum kemudian Jonghyun datang untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara final Produce 101 season 2 sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Minhyun dan team hands on me sudah tampil sejak tadi dan begitupula Seonho dengan team super hot. Voting dari National producers pun sudah ditutup sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Hasil kerja keras mereka selama 3 bulan belakangan. Debut atau tidak, bukan menjadi masalah besar. Karena bisa menjadi bagian dari 20 besar saja sudah sangat membanggakan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hingga tiba saatnya Boa Sunbaenim mengumumkan TOP11 yang akan debut secara resmi dengan nama Wanna One nanti. Ya, Wanna One diambil dari 101 atau One O One. Hanya sebelas trainee saja yang akan terpilih kali ini seperti group jebolan Produce 101 season 1 yang bernama IOI. Minhyun adalah salah satu orang yang paling gugup saat itu.

"Jonghyun-ah, kita akan debut kan?" Minhyun mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

Jonghyun tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Iya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Dimulai dari posisi ke-10, Boa sunbaenim memanggil nama Bae Jinyoung. Minhyun kenal Bae Jinyoung tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Ia seorang yang pendiam dan Bae Jinyoung juga seorang yang pendiam. Jadi mereka jarang mengobrol. Semua trainee tampak memeluk Bae Jinyoung dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Selanjutnya aku akan mengumumkan posisi ke-9 yang bisa debut dengan Wanna One nanti"

Semua trainee tampak gugup mendengarkan pengumuman selanjutnya dari Boa Sunbaenim.

"Posisi ke-9 ditempati oleh….."

"Hwang Minhyun-ssi! Selamat!"

Minhyun terlonjak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Demi apa? Ia akan debut dengan Wanna One? Ia bahkan masih linglung saat rekan satu grupnya di Nu'est sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya Minhyun-ah. Benar kan? Kau pasti debut"

Jonghyun tersenyum sambil memeluk Minhyun. Minhyun balas memeluk teman-temannya sebelum berjalan menuju kursi ke-9 sebagai tempatnya.

Bohong kalau Minhyun bilang ia sudah lega dan bahagia sudah menduduki peringkat ke-9 di acara ini. Ia masih gugup meskipun namanya sudah dipastikan debut. Ia masih berharap untuk debut bersama temannya, setidaknya satu diantara temannya saja. Ia pasti bahagia. Minhyun melemparkan pandangan ke segala arah dan matanya menangkap Yoo Seonho yang juga menatapnya. Minhyun tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia berharap Seonho juga bisa debut bersama dengannya. Pemuda belasan tahun itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Minhyun lalu memberikan gesture ucapan selamat.

Satu-persatu trainee yang menduduki posisi TOP11 sudah dipanggil dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Tapi tidak satupun diantara mereka yang merupakan member Nu'est maupun Yoo Seonho seperti harapan Minhyun sejak tadi. Hingga posisi teratas yang ditempati Kang Daniel diumumkan, Minhyun masih belum menemukan satupun temannya diantara mereka. Ia memandang ketiga temannya yang duduk tepat di seberangnya lalu melirik Seonho yang masih melihat kearahnya.

"dan posisi ke-11 pada malam hari ini, ditempati oleh salah satu dari….."

Minhyun sekali lagi berdoa agar temannya atau Seonho bisa menduduki posisi tersebut.

"Jung Sewoon dan Ha Sungwoon"

Bahunya langsung terkulai lemas. Minhyun tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Boa sunbaenim lagi. Ia bahkan tidak tau siapa yang menduduki posisi 11 saat itu. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan air matanya dengan kurang ajar mendesak untuk keluar. Minhyun memandang tiga orang temannya yang duduk di seberang sana. Minki, Jonghyun dan Dongho hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Minhyun. Sekelebat memori masa lalunya pun mulai berputar seperti kaset rusak. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka memulai debut bersama sebagai Nu'est. ia ingat bagaimana susahnya hari-hari yang mereka jalani bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah debut. Minhyun benar-benar berharap setidaknya satu dari temannya bisa debut bersama di Wanna One. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Kenyataannya Minhyun akan debut sendiri, dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat air matanya tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua trainee kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu setelah acara final tersebut usai. Mereka saling berpelukan atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat kepada yang terpilih. Tapi tidak untuk Minhyun. Ia tetap berdiri di sudut gelap sambil berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Dongho sudah memanggilnya tadi untuk ikut bergabung, tapi ia menolak. Ia tidak bisa ikut berbaur disana saat dirinya sendiri masih merasa kecewa.

"Hyung!"

Minhyun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang lompat ke punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan si byeongari yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan lucu.

"Hyung, uljimaaaa"

Seonho mengusap air mata di pipi Minhyun yang justru membuat tangisnya semakin tidak bisa dibendung. Satu lagi alasan Minhyun menangis. Yoo Seonho. Ia ingin anak ini debut bersamanya. Ia tau bagaimana seonho selalu bekerja keras untuk debut. Bagaimana ia berlatih dengan giat untuk meraih impiannya. Minhyun benar-benar ingin melihatnya debut.

"Hyung, ayo bergabung dengan yang lain"

Minhyun menggeleng sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata dan Seonho merengut melihat itu. Ia paling benci ketika Minhyun hyungnya menangis seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Hyung jangan menangis"

"Aku tidak menangis Seonho-ya"

"Hyung!"

Seonho turun dari punggung Minhyun dan berdiri di depan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pasti akan debut suatu saat nanti" Seonho tersenyum

"Huh?"

"Aku janji untuk debut. Aku baik-baik saja dan hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Hyungnim, aku sudah besar dan aku tau di setiap langkah yang kuambil pasti aku akan terjatuh sekali atau dua kali. Setidaknya aku mau mencoba untuk bangun lagi. Hyung, mungkin ini bukan jalanku. Mungkin setelah hari ini, aku bisa jadi orang yang keren dan hebat. Siapa yang tau? Hyung tidak tau bahkan aku juga tidak tau"

"Seonho-ya. Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?"

Minhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Seonho. Tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Seonho tadi.

"Hyungnim, aku janji akan menjadi seseorang yang keren. Kita akan sering bertemu nanti. Aku janji. Hyungnim tidak boleh sedih lagi. Aku juga yakin Nu'est hyung akan jadi orang yang keren nanti. Hyungnim tidak perlu khawatir. Fokus saja pada kegiatan wannaone, makan yang cukup, istirahat dan jaga kesehatan hyung"

Minhyun tersenyum. Kali ini dia benar-benar terenyuh mendengar ucapan Seonho. Dia yakin ucapan seonho ada benarnya. Anak itu masih muda. Dia keren dan banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika setelah hari ini Seonho akan jadi orang yang sukses dan keren. Sama halnya dengan Nu'est. Teman-temannya itu adalah orang yang keren dan pekerja keras. Minhyun berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka nanti.

Minhyun menepuk kepala Seonho sekali lagi,

"Ayo makan daging setelah ini"

Dan Yoo Seonho langsung melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, melupakan ucapan-ucapan dewasanya tadi.

Terlepas dari semua hal yang terjadi selama 3 bulan ini, intinya Yoo Seonho bahagia pernah mengenal seseorang seperti Hwang Minhyun dan sebaliknya Hwang Minhyun juga bahagia pernah mengenal Yoo Seonho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang memainkan smartphonenya saat tidak sengaja matanya menangkap gambar yang terasa familiar. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya lalu kembali menscroll layar handphonenya keatas.

"Huh? Yoo Seonho?"

"Ada apa hyung?" Jaehwan datang setelah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu.

"Jaehwan-ah. Seonho sekarang jadi actor?"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tau tentang itu. Yang aku tau anak itu sedang kebanjiran job photoshoot dimana-mana"

Minhyun mengangguk sebelum tiba-tiba Woojin loncat dari atas kasurnya.

"Iya aku lupa cerita! Seonho kan mau main web drama dengan hyungseobie"

"Serius?" Jaehwan menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Iya. Mereka sedang kebanjiran job sekarang"

Woojin dan Jaehwan kemudian asik mengobrol – membicarakan temannya – sementara Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia senang mendengar Seonho akhirnya bisa jadi seseorang yang keren seperti janjinya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

To : Byeongari

 _"Sudah jadi keren sekarang huh? Lupa denganku?"_

Dan pesan tersebut pun terkirim seiring dengan senyum Minhyun yang semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
